


I'm not her

by oikstooru



Series: Haikyuu Songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikstooru/pseuds/oikstooru
Summary: I'm not her.Never gonna look like her, be like her.Sugawara has been in love with his best friend, Daichi, since high school.10 years later, he's attending Daichi's wedding.-Inspired by the song "I'm not her" by Clara Mae-Just a short, sad Sugawara one shot I wrote while feeling sad.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786882
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I'm not her

**Author's Note:**

> Gloomy moods always inspire gloomy endings.

_I'm not her._

_No, I'm not her._

Sugawara's eyes slid across the room, admiring the happiness written so clearly on his best friend's face. 

Daichi was slow dancing with Yui, the love of his life. Hee head rested on his shoulder, and he murmured in her ear, eyes sparkling. 

They were wrapped into their own world, a pure bliss that couldn't be interrupted. 

Sugawara smiled sadly. 

_She's dancing on your feet, with our song on repeat._

The song they danced to was the song Sugawara and Daichi had bonded too, and also happened to be Yui's favorite.

 _She's everything I never was._

Sugawara's eyes caught Daichi's, and he flashed him a small grin, forcing himself to be happy for the couple. 

And he was. He was glad Daichi was happy with someone, he just really wished it could've been with him. 

Daichi looked at him, happy tears brimming in his eyes. 

"I love her so much." He mouthed, making Sugawara smile softly.

"I know." He mouthed back, with a wink. 

_No, I'm not her._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, sad one shot.


End file.
